


All The Kings Men

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Of Mice and Men [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Oneself, Gen, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>All mistakes are my own.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

It wasn't always like this. He wasn't always popular, at least not at his old school. Here, he's got a Letterman jacket. ALTMAN in bold gold letters across the top of his back that seem to sparkle against the black and red. Number 58 directly under that. Star defensive lineman of this high schools football team. Moving here three years ago was the best idea that his mother ever had. Texas, in his opinion, sucked. Not because he lived in a small town but because the judgement of his peers was always to much to handle at times. It wasn't always like this. God, he hoped that it never went back. Teddy was tall, board and blonde. Ears lined with piercings. To most of the girls, he was walking teen sex. Straight out of a playgirl. 

The bell rang, breaking Teddy out of his train of thought. Mostly about going to the comic book store directly from his apartment that he shared with his Mom. The new releases coming out and his heart beat with excitement. His teammates always picked on his for it but it was all in good fun. A beast on the football field and a gentle giant in other aspects of his life. Quiet and shy until he got to know you. Easily embarrassed by some things. Quick to temper when the ones he cares for are messed with but Teddy held a secret. One that only his Mother knew about. Okay... two secrets. Either way. Teddy was a very guarded soul. He jumps from his seat, listening to the instructions for homework over the weekend, shoving all contents into his backpack and tossing it over his shoulder. 

Several people saying their goodbyes to him as he walked toward his locker. He always walked, everywhere. Other then the subway or the bus, so taking his time was something that he was use too. The crowds in the hall were starting to thin out when the sickening thud of someones head being pushed against metal caught his attention. He hated bullies and all he could catch was the voice of one of the varsity basketball players echoing in the stillness. Another thud. Who the hell where they killing? Three of them seemed to be gathered around a skinny, pale, dark headed boy. Wincing at the slurs of names being tossed at him as he tried to shield the back of his head with his hand from being beaten against the locker. 

"What's going on guys?" 

There was a crooked smile tipping the corners of Teddy's mouth as he walked up to them, tapping Jason Krust on the shoulder. The smaller boy didn't even look up, just had his eyes screwed tight. Teddy could see the small tear track that he was trying to hide from his attackers and it only man his blood boil more. 

"Not at all." Marcus Capp grinned out. "Just leaving actually." He pushed the other boys arm hard against the locker and he muffled a whimper. "Tomorrow, Kaplan." 

Walking off, they seemed to be laughing and cheering at their handwork. The boy seemed to sway a little and Teddy reached out, grabbing his elbow to help steady him. "They're gone. You can open your eyes now." His voice taking a softer tone then before. He'd here before. It never got any easier to see someone else being treated in such a manner. The dark haired boy seemed to swallow hard, lids fluttering open showing the wetness in his chestnut brown eyes. 

"T... thanks but you didn't." He bent down, still holding the back of his head to pick up the contents of his backpack. "It'll just make it worse tomorrow." Teddy bent down to help, noticing the comics that he shoved quickly back into the pack. "The new one is awesome." The boy seemed to jump hearing his voice, as if he forgot that he wasn't alone. Hands still trembling from the attack and Teddy's heart sank. This dark haired boy, skinny and pale, dark brown eyes and long lashes, it made his heart skip a beat. 

"Teddy." He shot him a smile. "Let me walk you home at least. To make sure you don't pass out or something." 

The other boy stared at him in some mild disbelief. "Billy." He merely nodded at the request for a walk home, raising from his spot only to sway. Teddy once again grabbing his elbow. "Ya okay?" 

"Yeah." 

The air was crisp as they walked out the doors. Fall was in full swing. Billy lived in the more middle class part of the city. All Teddy could really do was stare at the apartments. They looked so different. The conversation was light. Comics, video games and just anything in general. Teddy found that he liked the way that Billy laughed. The way his smile spread his entire face with it and how his face lite up. They were actually more alike then they would ever know. "This is me." It was an hour of walking from his school but it felt like five minutes. Teddy stuffed his hands into his jeans and smiled. "Got Facebook?" Why was that the first question out of his mouth. Billy nodded. "Look me up." He patted him on the shoulder, earning him a small wince but he understood. "See ya around, Kaplan." And he walked away.

@_@

His parents weren't home yet. This was really nothing new. Dragging up the stairs, the back of his head throbbing but no blood. Thank god for that. The door to his bedroom opened and the light flipped on. Tossing his backpack on the bed, the laptop on the table springing to life as he bumped the desk with his bony hip. Billy Kaplan was different. Always different. Most of the time, he felt alone and out of place. Being bullied didn't help. The bottle beside the laptop laughing at him. Depression, anti social behaviors and just staying in a little bubble of his own. A picture of his Mom and Dad smiling down at him. Another of his two brother and himself. The middle child. The thought made him shiver. Typing in the password, the computer light up once more and his playlist hit. "The Way I Am" coming out of the speakers as he headed for the bathroom. A shower. That was all he needed. Something to wash the day away.

The warmth of the water washed over him. Hot and stinging but Billy didn't care. Balled fists against the slick tiles as the tears started to fall. God, he felt pathetic at times. The fact that someone actually came to his rescue this time didn't make it any better. He'd dealt with this all his life. Too thin, too pale. Too... the thought was broken, trailing off with the rest of his thoughts. Crying in the shower. God, Kaplan. You need help or a boyfriend. Or friends in general. Maybe a life. He had Sarah. They'd been friends since elementary school but he suspected that she liked him. Of course she did. But... ugh... she was a girl. Just nasty. Coming out had been one of the biggest steps of his teenage life. His parents welcomed it with open arms but his brothers... they still looked at him strange from time to time. That was mostly the source of being picked on. Other then the fact that he felt like an easy target. 

Billy didn't know how long he'd actually been in the shower but it was starting to get cold as he stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his thin waist, wet bangs falling over his eyes as he looked in the mirror. Something had to give before he went crazy. Anything, he didn't care. He needed someone to talk to. Someone to lean on. Just... he didn't know what he needed. Knew what he wanted just not what he needed. 

Comfy clothes. Maybe some chocolate. Comfort food. Sweats and a t-shirt framed him as he patted barefoot to the kitchen. Pop-tarts and some form of drink as he walked back into his room and locked the door. Aspirin was needed at this point as he walked back into his bathroom. Sitting at the desk, the music still softly playing as he opened Google Chrome. The minute that he logged onto Facebook, Sarah jumps him as the messenger at the bottom popped up. Arching a brow at the new friends request but it made his heart skip a beat.

Theodore Rufus Altman wants to be your friend. 

Billy approves it. Going to his profile to look him over. His cover picture of stars and black sky. Sarah being completely ignored as he looked through his pictures. Those bright blue eyes and that smile. 'We aren't doing this again.' He had the bad boy image down to a tee but the gentleness that shown in those eyes seemed to off set it in some manner.

'Hello! Earth to Billy!'

'Sorry. I was putting on some clothes.' A small lie. 

'Jeez. I heard what happened after school. Are you okay?'

'Good news travels fast.'

A little more then a breathe and another IM popped up. Sarah would most likely be forgotten for the rest of the night now.

'How's the head?' 

Billy could lie. Of course he could lie but their was something about this kid that made him not want to.

'Throbbing like a bitch actually. Not the worse. At least I didn't bleed this time.' Sarah's IM flashed but he would explain everything later. 

'I'm really sorry. No one has the right to treat another human in such a manner.' He's mobile. Interesting. 

'It's okay. I'm honestly use to it. I wish it didn't have to happen but it does.' ;-;

If the tears weren't once again falling, the little face wouldn't have even been placed at the end of that but Billy couldn't help himself. God, he needed someone. Anyone that would listen, to help drive away the demons that darkened him mind. The IM chimed making him look up.

'Don't cry. Please. I'm here if you need someone to talk to. And you might not believe it but I know how it feels.'

God, who was this guy. 

'No one understands.' He typed as straight as he could. 

'Try me. ' :-)

All he did was send Teddy the song that had been playing when he started his shower. Billy wanted to curl into a ball and fade away. No one would probably miss him anyway. Teddy must have been listening to the song because he didn't reply at first. Teddy replied by sending "Savin Me" and his number. 

'I've got to pop out for a few hours. Text me. Please. Even if it's just to talk about comics. We all need someone that understands, Billy. And I know that you don't know me but I want to help. I'm not like everyone else. That I can promise you.' 

And before Billy could answer, Teddy went offline. Okay, maybe he wasn't mobile but his heart skipped a beat at the number. Dragging the flip phone from his pocket and saving it without blinking an eye. For the first time all afternoon, there was a smile across his face as he returned to the conversation with Sarah.

  
So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  



	2. Just a little nudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night text conversation when Billy can't sleep.

Glancing at the clock, long lashes flutter and a soft groan escapes his lips. The throbbing in the back of his head dulled but not enough that sleep was going to easy. Even when he rolled over on the pillow it hurt. A deep, heavy sigh as he flipped open his phone and stared at Teddy's number. It couldn't hurt... could it. He seemed to care... didn't he?

**12:03**  
My head is killing me and I can't sleep. I'm sorry to be texting so late. 

And he waited. God, he was being stupid. Knowing that Teddy wouldn't probably text back. Closing his eyes and trying to get the spots to spot. He didn't know how long it had been but he was shocked when he felt the vibration against his hand. Looking at the text a little to fast and feeling dizzy.

**12:25**  
You're alright. Sorry, it took so long. I was taking a shower. 

Dear god, the image that flashed in his mind.

**12:26**  
It's okay. We all need to be clean right? 

**12:30**  
Yeah. I'm sorry that your head is killing you. Have you taken anything for it?

**12:32**  
I actually have to be careful with what I take. I don't need anything messing with my depression medication. It's bad enough that I'm on it. 

**12:35**  
Have to do what you gotta do. Like I told you, nothing that you say could surprise me. I use to be where you are now a few years ago.

**12:37**  
Yeah but... you're like perfect.

He hit send and instantly regretted it. Oh my god! He could feel a bright blush creeping across his face from ear to ear. His heart racing as he felt his phone vibrate again, only thing time, it wasn't a text.

'How am I perfect?' Teddy voice was low and heavy with sleep as the line stopped ringing. All Billy could do was try to control his breathing. 

'I... um... Blame my head?' Stop acting coy. He could hear a low snort of laughter from Teddy and it made his heart skip a beat. 

'Ya know, we have English together.' 

'I know.' Billy's voice was so small through the phone. 'I sit behind you.' He made the mistake of rolling over and moaning with pain as he moved his head to sharp. Curling in on himself for a brief moment.

'It's okay.' Dear god. His voice. So low, sweet and soothing and all Billy wanted was to be held in his arms. 'Just breathe with me through the pain okay.' And he did. He didn't know why but he did. Matching what Teddy was doing as a soft sob escaped him. 'I'm going to kill him.' He could almost make it out. A low whisper as Teddy spoke but it made him feel like someone, other then his parents, actually cared. 

'It's... I'm okay.' But his own voice was broken and trembling as he held the back of his head. 'The most I've ever gotten was five and that's when it started bleeding. A trip to the hospital and a few days admitted.' Billy was slowly starting to control his breathing as he tangled himself in his blanket. 

'What do you need?' 

'I don't know.' God, could he sound more helpless. 

'How about...' Teddy paused and breathed softly into the phone. Oh god. 'Tomorrow. You come over. We hang out. Might do both of us some good?' Billy couldn't help but pause. The breathe catching in his throat before he was able to speak. 

'I would like it.' His voice still too small. 

'Alright. I'll text you in the morning and let you know how to get here.' Teddy gave a yawn. And when Billy looked at the phone, it was almost 2 in the morning. 

'Night, Billy. Everything is going to be okay.' 

And the line went dead. Billy was left with nothing more then a sweet voice, the sound of Teddy breathing through the phone and a hand between his legs. Letting out some much needed frustration.


End file.
